The Unwanted Son
by jemetc
Summary: Macavity explains himself. Somewhat similar to my other poems in style.


The Unwanted Son  
  
He had always been the one they loved  
He had always been they saw as a god  
He had always been the one they knew  
To be the best though that wasn't true  
He had always been the one who shimmered in the light  
Though it was only I who had the right  
I always knew that it was really I  
Who possessed the better brain  
I always knew that it was only I  
Who could use talents for gain  
Yet it was he and only he  
They thought could save them all  
Forgetting in the while that he had a brother  
That there were two to answer the call  
I was the unwanted son  
Overshadowed by my brother  
I was the forgotten one  
Though I knew who was the wiser  
He had charm and looks  
The respect and the fire  
Yet lacked the courage and showed  
No such sign of desire  
I had the mind and the will  
I could make the world stand still  
But they still chose to love him, my brother  
Forgetting that there was still one other  
  
And thinking that they wouldn't care  
I left them one day  
Promising not to go back  
Go someplace faraway  
And in a world where you kill or get killed  
I did what I could to get my fill  
An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth  
Living by what is the merciless, brutal truth  
And in my talent and in my style  
I won what power I could get in a while  
Soon they knew me to be the man  
They didn't know I was the unwanted son  
I grew to have a kingdom of power  
I soon became evil's sturdy tower  
Every one who knew my name  
Ran away before they came  
I could get what I want  
And I got them without question  
But in my malevolence  
There was a heartfelt revolution…  
  
I soon remembered that amidst the scorn  
There was a rose among the thorns  
Back where I once belonged  
Was a queen for whom my heart longed  
And now with a kingdom yet without a queen  
I realized there was a prize I still had to win  
I took her away and made her stay  
I tried to convince her to never go away  
And though she said she didn't hate me  
She couldn't live without her family  
I let her go one dismal night  
I watched my angel soar into flight  
I didn't know if she would ever come back  
Knowing I wouldn't last if it were she I lacked  
Yet I told her "Even though I let you go like this,  
I'm not letting you go without one last kiss."  
  
The months passed and something soon I learned  
That made me know my name was truly burned  
Into the hearts of those who hated me  
From my memory they would never be free  
They thought when I went it was over and done  
They should know better that I would never be gone!  
And yet despite that I was the unwanted son  
They loved my daughter- they loved my young one  
What hatred they gave me they didn't towards her  
The daughter was wanted unlike her forgotten father  
And my brother, my brother, my much too loved brother  
Promised her everything, he promised her his power  
Of course I laughed-what could he give her?  
He was not even her kin; I was her father  
His kingdom was no match for the kingdom I had  
It was glory that mattered; not what was good or bad  
And I saw my own child live in the mirror  
Of what had never been with me, it caused me such furor  
Why did they love her? She was the stained one!  
I was their blood-I was the first son!  
What anger comes when you're forgotten for your brother?  
What fury comes when you know you can't beat your daughter?  
And yet I loved her, I loved her, I loved her as her mother  
I loved her too much that I couldn't touch her  
Though I knew she was the only threat to my power  
She was the only one who could be savior or destroyer  
I want her with me, for I could see what she is  
Her courage and wits are something you can't miss  
She could only make my empire stronger  
She would be a fool to turn against father!  
And think, if I could win her over to my side  
What would happen to my younger brother's pride?  
It would just show him that I was always the better  
Unwanted, perhaps, but forever the winner!  
  
What glory I have this brilliant day  
Is something that is just life's way  
I am supreme; I am unbeaten  
To think that once I was the one forgotten!  
But no, oh no, things don't last forever  
Look where I am-more powerful than my brother!  
It may be power of a different kind  
Nevertheless, I possess the better mind  
My brother was a fool to ever think  
Oh, just look, how I've made him shrink!  
Perhaps, once in my life, I confess I was the unwanted son  
But who am I now? The mightiest one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
